Quick Conclusions
by CHParker201
Summary: What if the LIT's and Jenkins found Baird unconscious after her encounter with APEP. They're angry and want some answers to support their own conclusions. How far will they go to get them?
1. Chapter 1

**First Librarian Fic!**

 **My spin on the season 3 finale because it was a bit too straight forward ?**

Eve slowly opened her eyes only to clench them shut as pain went splitting across her forehead, she groaned and bought her hands up to her head only to realise they were restrained behind her. Her mind on alert she bought her head up to survey her surroundings with blurred vision that only worsened when hit with the harsh library lights eliciting another groan from the battered Baird.

As her mind begins to focus she here's voices nearby..wait just not any voices, The Librarians!

"G-Guys, Wha-Whats happening?" she doesn't recognise her own voice due to the strain and harshness now present.

"BAIRD?!" her head is ferociously pulled back to meet the angry eyes of non other than Jenkins.

A pained shout escapes her as the pleading high pitched voice of Cassandra jumps in "Jenkins let her go!"

"Really Cas?! After what she did to us!" Jacob interjects

"She could have a reason, she has to!"

"Yeah, she was working with the government this whole time!" Ezekiel quips

"Ugh woah guys let me-oomph!"

 **First Part is Up! Will continue/update the story based on reviews! So leave** **one if you want part 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Quick Conclusions:_

 _"Really Cas?! After what she did to us!" Jacob interjects_

 _"She could have a reason, she has to!"_

 _"Yeah, she was working with the government this whole time!" Ezekiel quips_

 _"Ugh woah guys let me-oomph!"_

 ***bomb detonates***

"Get down!"

"Aaaahhh!"

"What's happening?!"

*aftershocks cease*

Eve groans as she slowly comes to, pain shoots up her left arm accompanying the increasing pain in her head. She tries to move but despite the destruction around her the metal cuffs on her wrists were still intact binding her to the mangled metal that once was a chair.

"Baird?!..Baird can you here us?"

Jake?

"Eve please say something!"

Cassandra they're alive!

She tries to reply, but the debris around her makes it hard to breathe, footsteps come closer and closer.

"BAIRD! I found her! Stone, Jenkins help me get her up!"

 _10min earlier.._

"What the hell was that?!" Cassandra asks as she emerges from the stone table she was sheltering under.

"An explosion Cass, what else would cause the ceiling to collapse and almost crush us!" Jones snaps, she looks over to see the thief covered in dust but unharmed.

"I see the ceiling didn't crush your sarcasm Mr Jones" Jenkins stated as he emerges from behind a massive pile of rock dusting off the debris from his elaborate suit.

"Where's Jake?"

"Over here" came a strained reply from the cowboy as he stumbled towards them littered in small cuts and bruises

"Stone, good to see your still with us" Jones stated with a hard slap on the back eliciting one of the historians famous glares.

"Thanks Ezekiel I can't say the same see-"

"Wait where's Baird?" Cassandra interjects

How could they? They had completely forgot about their guardian, the one who despite recent events risked her life many times to protect her Librarians and she was left in the open cuffed to a chair while they all found shelter.

"Baird?!..Baird can you hear us?"

Silence responds..

"Eve please say something!"

A groan comes from the right corner of the room

"BAIRD! I found her! Stone, Jenkins help me get her up!" Ezekiel shouts as he races to the corner and bends over a section of scattered debris.

"Ugh no loud noises Jones I've had enough headaches for today"

They all convened in the corner to see their guardian surrounded by large chunks of stone and metal and covered in debris, after a moment of utter shock they uncuffed Eve and laid her down in a section cleared by Cassandra moments before.

"Oh my gosh Eve I'm so sorry I should of never gone along with this, you got hurt and it's all my fault I'm sorry-"

"Cassie please just, not now" she hisses cradling her right arm against her chest.

"Let me see" Jake's tone makes it sound like an order more than a question so reluctantly Baird lets him examine her arm holding in gasps of pain as he applies pressure.

"It's broken in at least 3 places, we need to stabilise it so it won't be damaged further" Jake whispers hoping that his guardian won't realise the extent of the damage for herself.

"Um guys..where's Flynn?"

 ** _Sorry it took so long to update! I've been inundated with school work and wasn't able to revisit this story till now.. I know it's not as long as it should be but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer._**

 ** _dont forget to leave nice reviews and feel free to give me your opinions/ideas on how you want this story to go._**

 ** _-Parker_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 _Previously on Quick Conclusions.._

 _"It's broken in at least 3 places, we need to stabilise it so it won't be damaged further" Jake whispers hoping that his guardian won't realise the extent of the damage for herself._

 _"Um guys...Where's Flynn?"_

 **The Catacombs**

Flynn creeps towards APEP grabbing the generals unconscious body and dragging her out of the line of fire.

Grabbing the staff he slides a note into the generals hand hoping yet knowing it wouldn't be enough. He wanted her to know he would always be with her, and that he loved her, his Eve.

Standing up he made his way across the path to the distracted god.

"So this is what you look like huh? Pictured you taller. More muscle"

"Librarian".

 _Meanwhile.._

"APEP...he is going to defeat APEP at the Catacombs"

Jenkins suddenly turns 2 shades paler "Colonel..Colonel do you know if he has the Eye of Rah?"

"Yes...he-he'sgoing to use it to defeat APEP"

"We need to get there before he uses it and sacrifices himself..can you move?"

"We are not moving her!" Stone said firmly "We don't know how badly injured she is, moving her could make things worse!"

"Shut it and help me up Stone, We need to get to Flynn."

"I think you misunderstood me Colonel" Jenkins said. "The only way you are getting there is by us carrying you."

Cassandra never thought anyone could match the NATO Colonels famous glare let alone rival it.

"Well good luck, I'll meet you over there" Ezekiel calls before sprinting down the corridor.

"He is cleaning this entire room when I get a hold of him." Baird was back to her usual self.

It is really short I know but I will be adding on to this! Just didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer.

As always please leave a nice review! Feel free to suggest any ideas.

-Parker


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT'S BEEN. Unfortunately I had emergency surgery in June and just completely forgot about all my fics. I had missed out on almost a month of school and end of year exams were around the corner so I haven't been able to revisit them till now.**

 **Thankyou all for sticking by me and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter Notes: italics are the characters thoughts.**

 ** _Chapter 3:_**

Previously on Quick Conclusions..

"Shut it and help me up Stone, We need to get to Flynn." Even lying on the floor Baird could still give orders.

"Well good luck, I'll meet you over there" Ezekiel calls before sprinting down the corridor.

"He is cleaning this entire room when I get a hold of him."

 **-Catacombs-**

"Fool! You cannot stop me."

"That's where your wrong APEP.."

—pulls out eye of rah—

"The Eye Of Rah...No no no"

"FLYNN…Flynn STOP…WE FOUND ANOTHER WAY!" The high pitched screams of Cassandra interrupted the librarian.

"We understand why you think you have to, but you don't." Ezekiel was there aswell.

"If there were another way, believe me, I would do it."There isn' have to let me go." He replied with his back to them, Flynn knew if he turned around and looked them in the eye he wouldn't have the strength to do it.

Please, Flynn. The desperate plea from Stone. _Don't listen to them Flynn, you need to do this to save them_

" I'm on borrowed time already...I've been a Librarian longer than anybody else."

"Flynn, please let them help, your not alone anymore" _Eve, oh god she knows I betrayed her._

"Flynn your not the only librarian, you don't have to do this by yourself, please."

Finally he turned around.

The sight bought him to tears, they were all covered in dust and debris. Jake had a deep cut running along his temple, Jenkins had blood staining his sleeve from an unknown injury underneath the fabric, Cassandra and Ezekiel were roughed up but unharmed and Eve, she was the worst of them all. Jenkins and Stone were supporting her and the only reason she was standing. She had blood stains on her face and probably many more concealed by the black DOSA uniform and her right arm was in a makeshift splint hanging limp.

 _Eve, oh my god she's injured because of me._

" I'm so sorry, I didn't want anyone to get hurt but I knew if I told you what needed to be done you would try and stop me, sacrifice yourselves and I couldn't let you, It had to be me."

"We can do this Flynn, none of us need to die. Let us do this as a team."

"Hahahahaha! You humans amuse me, clinging to your pathetic notions of 'good conquers evil'. Look around you. The world is rife with war and hate and destruction...Good is an aberration.

I'm only restoring the world to its natural state."

"That's where your wrong APEP." Stone replied stepping forward.

"The Monkey King said I could bestow the gift of inner soul.

I'm giving it to you."

"I have the ability to transport thought." Cassandra walked next to Stone.

"I give you the power of thought."

Lastly Ezekiel walks right up to the god. "No one needs this love potion more than you.

Here, have a heart!"

WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?! For the first time they see the terror wash over the god.

"To work the Eye of Ra requires a human sacrifice, so my friends, my Librarians, found another human to sacrifice." Flynn said from where he was sitting with his guardian.

It dawned on him.

"Welcome to the human race."

 **—** **after they defeat APEP—**

"We almost killed our Guardian, we almost killed Eve"

"We didn't know, we thought she had betrayed us."

"Regardless we should of listened to her. We should of listened to ourselves, we knew she wouldn't just betray us yet we let our emotions take over. We did this."

"No I did." They all turned around stunned to find Flynn helping a battered Eve to a nearby chair. "We didn't want to put you guys in harms way, we wanted you to be able to finish the job if we couldn't but we didn't think about how you would feel throughout this. We did the one thing we promised not to do. We lied and we're sorry". Unshed Tears appeared in their guardians eyes as she spoke.

"I should apologise to all of you. I made my own plans and I was selfish. I need to realise I'm not the only librarian anymore and that we work best as a team. I'm sorry and will work my hardest to be a part of it." Flynn added

An emotional silence descended on the annex as they all forgave one another for the events that transpired earlier.

"That was the sweetest moment I've witnessed in 200 years"

"Jenkins!"

 **ITS FINALLY FINISHED!**

 **I'd like to thank you all for your continued support and apologise for how long it took me to finish this story. I hope to write many more fics for this amazing show in the future!**

 **Season 4 is almost over so there might be one on the horizon** **?**


End file.
